Feeling Alone
by Kristin The Kitsune
Summary: "Your not alone Clove you'll always have me I'll never leave you never"Clove/Katniss One-Shot


Clove woke up feeling hungry.

It was two days before the games were supposed to begin and since the capitol had a lot of good food for the tributes the young girl had been eating a lot and yet still was hungry.

There was kitchen set up next to the training center for the tributes to go get food from if they got hungry in the middle of the night and so Clove decided to go get some good.

The little carrier walked out of her room and then down the hall.

She sent downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

Clove turned on the light and headed for the fridge.

"Good thing no one else is in here."Clove thought as she looked through the fridge for something to eat.

Suddenly she came across a plate that had slices of pizza on it.

Clove had never had pizza before but she had heard it was good.

"I guess I'll try it."Clove thought as she took the plate out of the fridge and set it on the counter.

Then the little career opened the cabinets and took out a paper plate and then set three pieces of pizza on it and then wet over to the microwave to heat the pizza up.

Once Clove's food was being heated up she got a can of soda from the fridge and then waited for her food to be done.

Suddenly the tiny Career heard footsteps and turned around.

There stood Katniss looking back at Clove.

Both stood there staring at each other for a moment and then Katniss spoke up.

"I uh I was just hungry,"Katniss explained.

"Same here,"Clover replied as she heard the microwave beep.

Then Clove walked over and took out her food and then picked up her drink and headed for the table.

Once Clove started to eat Katniss walked over to the glass plate the Career had left out and decided she wanted some pizza too.

Katniss put a few pieces of pizza on a paper plate and then heated it up.

Once it was done Katniss got her food and sat down at the table with Clove.

"This is really good pizza,"Katniss pointed out.

"Yeah it is.."Clover responded nervously.

"Is something wrong?"Katniss asked.

"I just..well never mind its..it's not important,"Clove replied.

"I bet it is important,"Katniss smirked.

"Even if it is I doubt you'd care!"Clove snapped.

"Who said I didn't care?"Katniss asked.

"Me,"Clover answered.

"Well your wrong I do care,"Katniss said.

"I don't understand how you could care you barely know me,"Clove pointed out.

"Well I'm a caring person,"Katniss shrugged.

"Okay then if you're so caring then I'll tell you,"Clove sighed.

Katniss nodded and then waited for the younger girl to speak again.

"I just feel so alone.."Clove explained.

"Your not alone though,"Katniss said.

"Yes I am I'm going into the Hunger Games and all of my life even back in my district I've been alone my parents never cared about me that's why they probably didn't even cry or come say goodbye to me when I was reaped and I've never had any friends,"Clove responded.

"Clove I'm so sorry,"Katniss replied.

"Don't be its not like I'll live anyway,"Clove mumbled.

Katniss suddenly felt her heartache and then looked at the younger girl.

"You'll live and I'll make sure of it,"Katniss said.

Clove sat in shock for a moment and then looked up at Katniss.

"Why?"Clove asked.

"Because I..I-"Katniss knew she couldn't her feelings out through words so she did the only thing she could do.

Katniss grabbed Clove and kissed her on the lips and much to her surprise felt Clove kissing back.

When they broke apart Katniss spoke up.

"I love you,"Katniss admitted.

"Katniss..I can't do this,"Clove replied.

"What can't you do?"Katniss asked.

"I can't pretend to be in love with you so that somehow we'll both win or something!"Clove snapped.

"Clove I really do love you I've had a crush on you since I first saw you,"Katniss replied.

"Yeah well I honestly don't know what I feel about you.."Clove responed.

"I think I do,"Katniss said.

"What do you think I feel then?"Clove asked.

"I think you feel the same way I feel about you after all you were kissing me back,"Katniss pointed out.

Clove knew Katniss was right but she never wanted to get to close to anyone especially after her parents disowned her and she never had friends.

"I do love you back Katniss its just..I don't know if I want to get so close I've been really hurt before,"Clove explained.

"I would never hurt you,"Katniss replied.

"Really?"Clove asked.

"Really,"Katniss answered.

"Alright then,"Clove sighed.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"Katniss asked.

"Yes,"Clove smirked.

"And don't worry about the games Clove we'll both make it out alive I promise,"Katniss added.

Clove nodded and then kissed Katniss on the lips.

From that moment on Clove knew she would never be alone again.

* * *

**oh yes epic fail.-w- Well this is just a little one-shot I wrote up this evening because I got bored.I don't have school tomorrow or Monday which means a four day weekend and thank god for this long weekend because I've been getting a lot of homework lately and it will be nice to just be able to sleep in and have a long weekend will also give me more time to write so I'll be updating my Foxface/Katniss story,and my other Cloveniss story Anyways I really think I failed big time on this..I got a bit of writers block but still felt the need to finish it so..yeah review?**


End file.
